


Время снимать маски

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Удары сыпались со всех сторон так быстро, что даже сопротивляться с каждым мгновением становилось сложнее
Kudos: 1





	Время снимать маски

Удары сыпались со всех сторон так быстро, что даже сопротивляться с каждым мгновением становилось сложнее, не говоря уже об ответных действиях. Очередной удар биты снова рассек кожу над бровью, и кровь заструилась с новой силой, заливая глаз и мешая ориентироваться в пространстве. 

Идзаки поднял руки, защищая лицо, и тут же получил по ребрам тяжелым ботинком. Боль волнами разошлась по всему телу, вынуждая опуститься на колени, судорожно хватая воздух. Но легче не становилось: с каждым вдохом боль лишь усиливалась, а в голове шумело все больше. Окружающий мир превращался в яркое расплывчатое пятно, крутящееся вокруг с безумной скоростью. Тошнота подступала к горлу, а изо рта пошла кровь. Она текла по подбородку, по шее и заливалась под футболку. Идзаки был уверен — совсем немного, и кровью он просто поперхнется.

Очередной удар пришелся по животу, и Идзаки закричал. Так больно еще не было. Словно кто-то одновременно перекрыл дыхание и завязал кишки в узел. Мышцы живота напряглись настолько, что показалось — еще чуть-чуть и они разорвутся. Удар сзади перенес боль в поясницу. 

Проклятый Токаджи! Иногда Идзаки думал, что этот урод следит за ним специально и знает, когда он по-настоящему доволен или, как сегодня, по-детски, вернее — по-дурацки счастлив. И вечно выскакивает, словно чертик из коробочки, чтобы испоганить все, насколько сумеет. После очередного подобного фортеля у Идзаки всегда оставалось мерзкое чувство, которое он ненавидел больше всего в жизни — когда в подарок получаешь полную противоположность тому, что ожидал. Именно поэтому Идзаки Шун не выносил сюрпризов. Жизнь всегда строилась по его правилам. И единственное исключение это только подтверждало.

Кровь текла все сильнее, а сил практически не осталось. Идзаки пытался не обращать внимание на боль от продолжающихся ударов. Пытался отключиться от всего, что делали с его телом, и сосредоточиться на одной-единственной мысли. Токаджи ведь и не подозревал, что нащупал слабое место не у Такии, — догадаться, что все происходящее служит лишь цели вывести из себя лидера GPS было проще простого, — а самого Идзаки. 

Единственное исключение из правил — Такия Генджи. Человек, с которым так легко даже просто молчать рядом. Порой непредсказуемый, как ребенок, и в то же время на некоторые вещи смотрящий гораздо серьезнее любого взрослого. Загадочный и простой одновременно. Идзаки сам для себя еще не объяснил, что именно он чувствует, когда Генджи рядом, но одно знал точно: причинить ему даже малейшую боль он не позволит. Даже если придется под удар подставиться самому. Он это понял именно сегодня, когда Генджи пытался помочь ему выбраться из бассейна. Кто же знал, что один из самых счастливых дней в жизни Идзаки окажется таким коротким. И еще неизвестно, не последним ли.  
Оказалось так просто стать счастливым. Веселиться и дурачиться, не думая ни о чем, с теми, кого можно назвать друзьями по-настоящему. Делить последнюю сигарету с Генджи и смеяться, никого не стесняясь, с Макисе и Чутой. В безумном кавардаке, частью которого Идзаки неожиданно стал, все парадоксально оказалось на своих местах. И он был именно там, где должен — рядом с Генджи. Строить планы и просчитывать ходы для него намного интереснее, чем играть в шахматы с самим собой. Жизнь вообще теперь сияла красками, о существовании которых Идзаки недавно и не подозревал. Мир стал ярче, и таким он должен остаться. 

Внезапно удары прекратились. От наступившей тишины ждать ничего хорошего не приходилось, в этом Идзаки был уверен на все сто. Но что бы не последовало сейчас, одно Идзаки знал точно — Генджи он все равно дождется. Не даст наделать глупостей. Слишком много сейчас внезапно оказалось на кону и нельзя было позволить проиграть по мелочам. Но главное — Генджи должен узнать о том, что ради него Идзаки Шун сделает что угодно. Даже расскажет, что на самом деле чувствует, не прячась больше за своей дурацкой маской — теперь уже точно мнимого — безразличия.


End file.
